Love Story
by XSDStitch
Summary: Fugeo and Daimond... two lovers and a day of plans


Leaning on a tree was an anthropomorphic Charizard with a scar on the right eye, wearing a red pullover and a pair of blue pants. The eyes are closed while he took a nap.

Unknown to him a Milotic was walking towards him. It was a shiny one, wearing a black dress with the lower end resembling the design of her tail end.

Smiling, she sat down in front of him and just looks at him. After watching him for a few moments she moves close to him and kisses his lips.

The Charizard opened one of his eyes while waking and his mind took a few minutes to register what is happening and who is kissing him.

Returning the kiss his hands moves on her back and pulled her close to his body. They shared the kiss and the Charizard rubbed her gently. After a while they break the kiss and the Charizard told, "Hi, Daimond…"

"Hello, Fugeo. Did you enjoy the nap?" was her question and he smiles. "With you the first thing I notice after waking, it was wonderful."

Daimond smiles and runs a hand over his chest. "Thanks for the kind words…"

"Your welcome…" told Fugeo and wondered, "What brings you here? I thought we were supposed to meet later."

"I couldn't wait any longer," giggles Daimond. "I wanted to see you now."

Fugeo blushes slightly and rubs her check. She enjoyed it and let him do. The two stand up and began to walk.

Their walk leads them through a forest towards a meadow where they sat down on a patch without flowers and look across the fields, gazing at the colorful sea which had an beauty on their own. Fugeo notices a nearby pretty flower and took it carefully to put it on the head of his love. She smiles and kisses him for it.

They spend some more time to gaze into each other eyes before they start to walk across the field. After the field they came to a path which they followed to reach a small sea where many other Pokemon are around.

The two followed the shore of the sea and watched how other couples enjoyed each other or how little ones are playing or swimming in the lake.

Fugeo suddenly took Daimond in his arms in bridal style and flap his wings to take off into the air. He flew with her in his arms across the sea and she holds on him, surprised at first about the unexpected flight, but eventually she began to enjoy it, smiling towards Fugeo. He returns the smile and they flew towards a mountain. High up he lands on a spot where it was rather isolated for non flying Pokemon but still filled with grass and flowers.

Daimond looked over the world below her and Fugeo sat down with her, enjoying the view while he holds her close with his arm. The water type smiles and leans her head on his shoulder while gazing into the distance where the sun was setting slowly.

The moon was raising and Fugeo flew with Daimond back down on the ground. The two walked under the moon and moved to a hill where they stopped and looked up into the sky.

Then they gazed at each other's eyes and moves their heads together and share a deep kiss while their arms are wrapped around each other.

The Charizard's hands moves down to her hips and slowly rubs her while Daimond let out a cute moan. A grin appears on his face while raising her dress so far that he could reach under it.

Daimond giggled, "Naughty dragon."

"Come on… you are enjoying it," smirks Fugeo while feeling her butt. A sigh came from the Milotic and put her hands on his chest. "Then take it off… I want you."

He smirks and fingered on her dress until he found the zipper and opened it. Her dress falls off and reveals she didn't wear any kind of underwear.

With a grin reached Fugeo for his pants, but Daimond stopped him. Kneeling down she opened his pants and let it slide down. Also she pulled his underwear down to reveal his meat.

Smiling she put her hands on it and began to lick over the length and Fugeo put his hands on her with moans, enjoying how she treats his pride.

"Oh… good girl… keep on," he sighs loudly while he took his pullover off. After tossing it aside his love began to suck on his pride and Fugeo groans more while putting his hands back on her head, starting to thrust slightly. She holds on his sides and sucks harder on his pride. He thrusts a bit harder and she sucks more.

Then Fugeo pulls his pride off and pushes her on the back. She looked at first in surprise and then his face were above her breast.

Fugeo smirks and began to lick her breast while a hand rubs her between the legs. She moans and gasp as the fire type went a step further and pushes a finger into her while sucking on her breast. She holds his head and sighs loudly, enjoying the feeling he gave her.

She keeps moaning and aches her back a little in the pleasure while Fugeo keeps on. After a while she notices that Fugeo pulls his finger off and smiles to him. "Ready to go?"

"I am!" he smirks to her and sat down. Daimond understood the intention and moves on his lap, his pride touching her love hole. The fire type had his hands on her hips while her hands rest on his shoulders. Gazing into her eyes told Fugeo. "I love you…"

"I love you, too," replied Daimond. She raised and moves down with a hand on his proud to guide it into her deeps. As it slipped into her she shudders in pleasure and moans while Fugeo let out a groan. Once the meat was completely engulfed by her walls, a groan came from him. "So… tight…"

"So… big," came from her and she began to move her hips up and down on his manhood while Fugeo helped her with his hands. While riding on his cock, she grabs his head and pulls it to her chest, bury it between her breast. A muffled sound could be heard from him and the Charizard began to lick her on the spot. She moves faster on him and Fugeo's hands rubs her over the body so far he can reach and pulls her closer.

Her walls clenches harder on his big manhood, wanting to milk the piece of meat of the white cream. The moans became louder as the speed of moving on the cock speeds up. The fire type tries now to move as well to increase the pleasure for the two and freed his head to kiss Daimond on the lips. Eagerly she returns the kiss and her walls clenches harder on his pride.

Not longer able to hold back, a loud groan escapes Fugeo as he clenches his love and holds her so close as possible to have his meat as deep as possible into her as his seed shoots out of the dick, into her womb. Her walls clenching on his manhood. Eagerly milking the seed out of it, the cream filled Daimond and she moaned in satisfaction as she felt how Fugeo is filling her.

The two pant loudly while looking in each other arms, still connected by their sexual parts of their body.

"It was… wonderful," smiles Daimond and Fugeo agreed, "Indeed it was…"

The two shared a kiss while lying down under the stars, not separating from each other, not caring that they could be found as it was for them a small proof of their love for each other.


End file.
